callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage (perk)
Camouflage is a second tier Perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer that will conceal a player's position from an active enemy Recon Plane. Analysis This perk is unlocked at level 12. Camouflage will not have the same effect as a Flash Hider or a Suppressor in concealing a player's position from enemy players when shooting an unsuppressed weapon and will not cover you in a ghillie suit or actual camouflage, as the name might imply. The perk is similar to UAV Jammer in ''Call of Duty 4''. Multiplayer Tactics Camouflage is the favored perk for players that enjoy stealth or for a sniper who can't afford to move from the area due to a Recon Plane. It also works well when combined with a silenced weapon, as the user will be completely safe from appearing on the radar. If a player usually doesn't flank, fight behind enemy lines, or hide then it is advisable that they use a different perk that suits their playing style. This perk is commonly matched with the perk Dead Silence and a suppressed weapon; this combination makes it almost impossible for the user to be located by radar or by sound. This perk is also useful with the perk Reconnaissance, which allows players to pick less risky routes. It is recommended that if the enemy gets a recon plane and the player has this perk, they should stay away from his/her teammates as they can give away his/her position. This perk is also very useful in Search and Destroy when the enemy team has a UAV/recon plane. It's easy to tell if the enemy team has a recon plane or not by checking the scores, checking to see if anybody received a 3 kill streak. It's easiest to tell on the first round, but as the game goes on, you'll have to judge for yourself. Switching to a camouflage class every time the team loses a round after round 1 is probably the best bet. Also, if the score is tied 3-3, switching to a camouflage class is recommended as it may just cost you the game if it is equipped or not, as the enemy might have saved their recon for a more crucial part of the match. A mistake many people do is calling their UAV/recon plane right as the Search and Destroy round begins. Take advantage of this, and switch to your camouflage class right away, as you have about 15-20 seconds to change classes into the round. Don't make that mistake, and instead, wait until it seems as if the team is in a good position to call in UAV/recon plane so the other team can't switch to their camouflage classes. Trivia * This is the only perk to go through the three games with perks to have different names yet the same basic effect. * Even with camouflage and a suppressor/Flash Hider it is still possible for enemies to find a camping player by viewing the Kill Cam. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks